Bird Jesus
Bird Jesus, officially named aaabaaajss on day 8, was the Pokemon of the Pidgey line caught by players on day 1 of the Gen 1 playthrough. Bird Jesus was the longest running character in Gen 1 in terms of his affiliation with the party, as he was still in the party when the run was beaten. He was considered the strongest Pokemon of Red's party for much of the playthrough. He was also the pioneer and the kickstarter of the classic TPP tradition of the clutch Pokémon in the team. History An unnamed Pidgey was caught with a Poké Ball in Route 3 around 0d 14h. On 1d 14h 23m, the Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto was not very popular among the TPP viewers, until his perceived leadership in the Rock Tunnel earned him his nickname, "Bird Jesus". Later, on 3d 17h 13m, Bird Jesus evolved into his final form, Pidgeot on the way to Celadon City, after a major chat lag. The Name Rater gave Bird Jesus, up until then simply named PIDGEOT, the name of aaabaaajss on the eighth day of Generation 1. Personality (Lore) Following the demise of Abby, though still as a Pidgeotto, he turned out to be the highest level on the team, and started to win key battles. After his recent evolution, he proved himself to the stream's mass of viewers when he carried the team through Erika's gym. At one point, he beat a trainer's Bulbasaur with 19 HP and while paralyzed. Soon, people started to worship the Pidgeot as their savior, and nicknamed him "Bird Jesus", due his potential to revert pretty ugly battles into victories. Soon, Bird Jesus started the tradition of the Clutch Pokémon on the team: a Pokémon that will often pull through in treacherous times. Most fan-artists and fan-writers portrait Bird Jesus as a serious, smart but also caring Pidgeot, which is very loyal to Red (basically his most loyal friend), and also the first one to put himself in danger to rescue other members of the team. Major Battles Bird Jesus faced many foes, and perhaps two of the most memorable were Giovanni’s Kangaskhan and Rhydon. Bird Jesus was the last Pokémon left on Red's team while facing Giovanni for the first time after successfully navigating the Rocket Game Corner; Giovanni's last Pokémon was a Kanghaskan. Bird Jesus had an advantage in speed, and both Pokémon had very low health—but Bird Jesus used the non-damaging move Whirlwind and ultimately fainted, and Red blacked out. The next time Red faced Giovanni in the basement of the Game Corner, Giovanni was defeated after a long and difficult battle, taking revenge against the Kangaskhan that had defeated it earlier. Bird Jesus would once again pull through at the decisive moment during the final gym battle against Giovanni. Bird Jesus with just 29 HP left, miraculously dodged Rhydon's stomp five (5) times thanks to an earlier Sand Attack, before finally taking down Rhydon with a barrage of Quick Attacks. Bird Jesus lived with 29 HP, one successful stomp from Rhydon would have fainted Bird Jesus, and was the last party member left standing after the dust had settled earning Red the 8th and final gym badge. In the final battle against Blue, Bird Jesus sacrificed himself for AA-j, hitting Blastoise with multiple Sand Attacks before finally falling. Bird Jesus's sacrifice allowed AA-j to dodge Blastoise's super effective Blizzard, and finish the battle with a decisive Thundershock, crowning Red as Champion and concluding TPPR. Some time later, Bird Jesus would once again go into battle, this time against the Hivemind. Bird Jesus faced off against AJ’s Lazorgator several times atop Mt Silver, each time ending in the Gator's defeat. In their final battle, however, Lazorgator finally defeated Bird Jesus with a Surf while he was charging his Sky Attack, after missing with Cut the previous turn. This ended the battle, with the Gator's health bar blinking red as the last member of either team left standing. The final battle verses Red, and by extension the battle between Bird Jesus and Lazorgator, is widely considered to be one of the most legendary battles in TPP history. Lore Interpretations Bird Jesus is almost invariably viewed as a messiah or at least a prophet of some sort, often considered a prophet of Helix. During Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal), in which Bird Jesus appeared on Mt. Silver with Red and the other Hall of Fame Pokémon from Gen 1, art varied on the interactions between Bird Jesus and Brian Bird Jesus also had been replaced at times by aa-j but he stayed at Messiah rank. Trivia *Bird Jesus is believed to be the first Pokémon that the Hivemind ever caught with a Pokéball. There is no evidence to say otherwise, but as Bird Jesus was caught in the Lost Days, it can't be verified. *Bird Jesus is one of the only Pokémon (along with Abby) to have been caught before the stream was archived periodically, and the only remaining Pokémon from the Lost Days. *A Pidgey caught in Anniversary Crystal was originally speculated to have been the second coming of Bird Jesus, but this proved to be false. Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Normal-Type Pokemon Category:Flying-Type Pokemon Category:Red Category:Crystal Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Anniversary Red Category:Anniversary Crystal Category:Waning Moon